Now you're all mine
by evanesci
Summary: "Now, I declare you wife and husband". And that's the beginning of a dramatic history. When Hanna and Caleb decided to get married and have children, they didn't count on an unexpected surprise in their lives: the return of A. What are they capable of doing to protect their familly? Are they going to discover who is responsible for such terror? My 1st english fic, pls be kind to me
1. Chapter 1

**PS: Hi, before you read it, i want to make somethings clear: that's my first english fanfic and english is not my mother language, so if you find some mistakes in my text tell me, so i can learn more and i can fix it. I have another fanfic to write and some tests to study, so i won't have enough time to post here. I usually made my fanfic on Sundays, but it's not a rule, so don't get mad if i don't post here frequently. I really aprecciate (i don't know if i write it right) if you review my history, because i will know if it's good or if it needs to get better. Well, I think that's all for now. Enjoy it and please, subscribe! It's very important! xoxo**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the city: the sun was shining bright in the sky, the clouds were soft and white, the birds were singing beautifully in the trees and the wind was blowing calmly in Rosewood… Everything was just perfect for my wedding.

The Church doors opened right in front of me and I couldn't help feeling butterflies in my stomach. Everyone turns around and looked at me, making me more nervous that I already was. I take a deep breath and held my father's arm a little bit stronger. I had the feeling that at each step, my feet would turn in the heels. My hands started to sweat while I was holding the flowers bouquet and suddenly, I felt the urge to laugh in the middle of the ceremony. My daddy started to walk into the church with me and I felt my legs getting weak at each instant. Aria and Ezra were in the right side pews, holding hands and smiling at me. I passed through them and there was Spencer and Toby, theirs eyes shining more than diamonds to me. Spencer whispered silently: "you're g-o-r-g-e-o-u-s!" and then blinked at me. I smiled to them and passed with my dad, increasingly closer to the altar, which I didn't want to look at. I close my eyes and felt the tail dress swinging at my back while I walked. "Breathe, Hanna, stay calm. You're beautiful. Today it's your day, nothing wrong will happen to you", I said in my mind.

-Are you ok?, my dad asked quietly in my ear.

-Yes, yes, I'm good, I answered, trying to stay calm.

He laughed a little and then continued the apparently long walk to the altar. When we finally get there, I opened my eyes and saw Caleb right in front of me, in a black tuxedo with a white flower in it. His face was horribly hilarious and I almost laughed seeing it. Apparently, he was more anxious and nervous than I, if it was possible. My mom, Ted, Emily and her father were standing in my left side, everyone looking at us like they could cry at any moment. The priest coughed lightly to catch the attention of everybody and then started the ceremony when all of the people sat down.

- Today we are gathered here, in this Church, in name of God, to celebrate the matrimony of Hanna Marin and Caleb Rivers.

Caleb and I looked quickly at each other, smiling, and then turned back to the priest.

-When God created the world, he made Adam, to be His image and likeness. And, from the rib of Adam, He made Eve, to be his companion for the rest of their lives. Just like Adam, a husband has to respect his wife, no matter the situation. In sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in wealth and in poverty. So, Caleb Rivers, do you accept Hanna Marin as your wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in wealth and in poverty?

- Yes, I do, he answered seriously. Caleb caught my left hand carefully, like it was made of crystal and put the ring in my finger.

- And you, Hanna Marin, do you accept Caleb Rivers as your husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in wealth and in poverty?, the priest asked to me.

- Yes, I do, I responded smiling to him. I caught Caleb's cold hand and put the ring in it, blinking a little right after.

- Now, if someone has something against this union, speak now or shut up forever.

No one said anything behind us.

-All right… Now, I declare you wife and husband. You can kiss the bride, the priest said to Caleb.

He looked at me with a smirk and said whispering: "Finally!" Suddenly my body was canted in his arms and my tongue was in his mouth. With one hand I held his hair and with the other, I held on his back, still with the flower bouquet in it. Behind us, I could hear everyone clapping hands and whistling. I laughed in the middle of the kiss and he laughed right after. We straighten and holding hands, run the church headed out into the bridal car, under a hail of shouts and rice. The church bells started to ring and we kissed in the backseat.


	2. Chapter 2

-One, two… one, two, three! There ir goes!, I exclaimed while I threw the bouquet behind me.

The girls behind me started to yell and run through the room, the heels making a funny noise. I closed my eyes and waited for someone to catch the flowers. I crossed my fingers and hoped that Spencer or Emily were lucky.

- Gotcha!, I suddenly heard Spencer's voice in the crowd.

I turned smiling and saw Spencer and Toby kissing, Spence with the white jasmine bouquet in her left hand. I hugged her and give her a kiss in the cheek, congratulating them. Aria, Ezra and Emily came to do the same thing.

-When is gonna be the wedding?, Aria asked joking.

- I don't know, maybe in June if everything goes right!, Spencer said excited holding Toby's hand.

- Wow, I didn't know you two were planning it already! If you need something, you can count on me!, I said.

- Thanks, Han! We'll call you if we need your help, she said giving Toby a passionate look.

- So… When will the party start? I really need to dance!, Emily said to us with a champagne glass in her hand.

- I was waiting for you to ask it, Em! Cam 'on, follow me!, I exclaimed holding the tail dress and walking through the salon.

Near the cake and sweet-stuff table, there was a big and lightly space where people could dance. The tables and chairs where the guests could seat were circling that space. Some colored spotlights in the ceiling gave the room a psychedelic air.

-Feel free to dance without me, girls. I will just change that heavy dress and I will return to enjoy the party with you, I said to them when we get in the dance floor.

- Come back quickly, than Han. You don't want to lose even a minute of drunk Emily dancing!, Aria exclaimed to me, laughing.

I laughed back and did a sign to the DJ for him to start the music. He put the big earphones and started to remix some songs. I hold my tail dress in the hands and ran to the bathroom to change my clothes fast. A blond lady helped me to take the white dress off without ruining the makeup and put a small and brilliant red dress on me. I thanked her and came to the dance floor to find the girls.

When I get there, the DJ was playing Thriller, by Michael Jackson and Emily was dancing insanely with the champagne glass in the hand. She was trying to do a zombie dance but she seemed like a seal in heat. The other girls were laughing hard behind her and I couldn't not laugh too. I joined them and they started to praise my dress. We danced like crazy until the guys came.

-Can I have the pleasure?, Caleb asked cordially wanting to take my hand, like a real gentleman.

-Of course, I answered putting my hand in his.

He pulled me into his chest and we started to dance Terrible Love, by Birdy. I put my cheek on his suit and closed my eyes, letting him conduce the dance. I felt his slow breathe and it's calm me down. It was like the sound of waves in the ocean, calm. He kissed gently my forehead and held me stronger.

-You're beautiful, he whispered in my ear.

I looked at him and smiled softly.

-You too, my charming prince.

We danced together until the clock strikes midnight. In that time, the DJ stopped the music and the colored lights on the dance floor went out. Caleb separated from me and I gone to the middle of the room to make an announcement.

-I know that the dancing was good, but now we have a more important thing to do. It's time to cut the cake!, I exclaimed while people yelled and whistled.

I hold Caleb's hand and we gone to the candies table. The guests were standing in front of the big white cake, each one holding a drink and we were in the back of it. The same blond girl who helped me to change my dress brought a knife and a spatula. I held it and Caleb did the same with my hand. Slowly, we cut the first piece of cake, sharing it with each other. After that, we cut more pieces and put it in the plates to the guests to take.

The party lasts until three in the morning. When everyone has gone out of the place, the wedding car take us to our house and then, after we picked our luggage and changed clothes, to the airport. In the way to it, Caleb took my face in his hands carefully and kiss me in the forehead.

-Now you're _all_ mine, he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

-Paris, Caleb, really?!, I yelled at him in the middle of the airport.

- What, can't I be a little romantic sometimes? Is it that weird?

- No, it's not about that. I'm just really surprised and happy that you chose exactly the place where I always wanted to go!

- Well, let's say that I had the feeling…, he said smirking.

- Caleb, you're the best husband in the whole world!

- Yeh, yeah, I know, honey, I know…, he joked.

- And also the more convinced, I completed kissing him in the cheek.

He finished our check in and coughs our hand luggage. We went to the airport upstairs and waited for the flight call. We waited for three long hours to enter in the plane and more ten hours to finally arrive in France. We took a cab from the airport to the hotel Caleb reserved for us. I was destroyed by the trip. My body was aching and my mind was really tired. I put my head in Caleb's shoulder and slept the whole way to the hotel. When we get there, he nudged me gently and stroked my hair.

-Cam 'on sleepy head, we arrived…

- Hmmm, really?

- Yes, honey. Our honeymoon officially started!

I opened my eyes in a minute and kissed him softly. He pulled me out of the cab and paid the driver.

-Where are the luggage?, I asked confused, looking around.

- They've already picked it and placed in your room.

- Wow, how much efficiency!

- That's nothing! Wait to see the decoration they prepared for us.

- Caleb, what have you done?

- Calm down, Han. You'll see.

He kissed me and held my hand. We entered in the hotel and the workers smiled at us, giving "bon jour's" every time. We gone upstairs and in the doorway, Caleb lifted me off the floor and held me in his arms.

-What is all this?, I asked surprised.

- Our honeymoon start!, he answered giving me a wild kiss.

He kicked the door carefully and it opened slowly in front of us, showing the most beautiful room I've ever seen. The wallpaper was white, full of Paris symbols in black and the bad linen are red with some black details. The furniture was made of a very dark mahogany, contrasting with the clear wallpaper. And, in the right side of the bed, there was a big white window. From it, we could see the Eiffel Tower standing in front of us.

-Caleb, I…, my mouth was dropped in front of all of that luxury. I don't know what to say.

- You don't need to say anything…, he whispered kissing me passionately.

I held his hair in my hands while he entered with me in the room, closing the door silently with the foot. He carried me at the bed and laid me down in the red blanket, still kissing my lips. We take each other's shirts off and then the pants. Every centimeter of my body was burning like a candle. My breathe got faster and mismatching. I felt the warm air going out of Caleb's mouth hitting my chest. His hands were like softly sponges in my skin and his lips were like velvet in my neck. We knew each other for so long, but in that moment I felt like we were really sired and every part of me was his and vice versa. We were one. And anyone or anything could change it.

[…]

-What are we going to do now?, I asked Caleb while I was laid in his chest.

- What do you wanna do?, he asked back stroking gently my hair.

- I don't know… Maybe eat some croissants in a café near the Eiffel Tower.

- Hmm, it sounds really good, Hanna Banana, he joked, playing with my nose.

- Hey, I didn't gave you permission to call me that way!, I said, pretending to be angry.

- I don't need permission for that!, he continued the joke. Neither for that, he said tickling me in the belly.

- Nooo, stop!, I said laughing.

- And for that, he said continuing to tickle me. Or for that!

- Caleb, stop!, I asked rolling in the bed laughing hard.

He gave me a long kiss in the lips and then jump off the bed. He put a shirt in and a jeans and then stopped, looking at me.

-Cam 'on, Han, let's go!, he said

- Go where, Caleb?, I asked confused.

- Eat some croissants!

Slowly, I rolled out of the bed and walked in Caleb's direction. I gave him a long kiss and then cough a nice shirt to put on. I locked myself in the bathroom and take a shower. Put my clothes and my makeup on and got out. Caleb was waiting for me seated in the bed.

-Let's go, sweetie, the Eiffel Tower is waiting for us!, I exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

We spent two months in Paris. The most beautiful and fantastic months of my entire life. Caleb and I visited the Louvre Museum, the Triumph Arch, the Notre Dame Cathedral… We saw the Eiffel Tower light itself in the night and we gone in a boat "trip" through the Seine River. We ate croissant late in the night at the Montmartre's stairs and get painted by the painters there. The Toulleries and the Luxemburg gardens were amazing, so the Paris view in the Montparnasse tower! The hot chocolates we ate everyday in the evening were very good too. Everything was fabulous, each little second in Paris. We took a lot of photographs so we could remember our honeymoon forever.

"I don't wanna leave", I whimpered in the cab to the airport, holding Caleb's hand.

"I know, honey… Me neither, be we have to", he answered. "But I promise you, Han: we are going back here someday"

"Dou you swear?"

"I swear", he told me, kissing my lips with a smile.

While we passed through the city, the Eiffel Tower became more and more distant from our window view until it disappeared completely. "Goodbye my lovely city", I though giving a nostalgic smile trough the cab window. We arrived at the airport just in time and then ran to have check in done.

We waited in the airport hall for about two hours until they called our flight. I slept in Caleb's shoulder holding a cute teddy bear he gave me in the trip.

"Sweetie, let's go, it's time to get in the plane", he whispered to me, kissing my neck gently.

"Hmm, just five more minutes…"

"Cam 'on, Han, we have to go or we'll miss the flight"

I snorted and slowly stood up, rubbing my eyes. I held Caleb's arm and we gone together to the plane. I sat down on my seat while Caleb put the hand luggage in the right place. I held the teddy bear and put my head on his shoulder, falling rapidly asleep again. I didn't even felt the plane taking off. When I finally wake up, I needed desperately to go to the toilet.

"Excuse me, honey", I said to Caleb. "I really need to get up"

He got up and gave me license, still a little sleepy.

"Thanks, babe!"

When I got back to my seat, I felt a sudden dizziness.

"Wow!", I exclaimed, shaking my head and holding myself in the seat.

"What's wrong, Han?", Caleb asked.

"I just felt… a little dizzy", I answered. "Must be the plane's movement"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine now"

He looked concerned at me and gave me a little kiss.

"If you feel anything again, just tell me, all right?"

"Okay, babe. I will", I said smiling.

A few minutes later, a black-haired air-hostess passed in the seats giving launch to people. I caught a food tray from her and opened a little pot containing pasta with white sauce. It looked delicious and I started to eat it. The plane was experiencing turbulence and suddenly I felt my stomach roll in my belly. I put the fork and the knife aside and waited a minute. It got worse and I felt the food I've just eaten stirring inside me.

"Babe, are you ok?", Caleb asked, probably seeing my sick face.

Quickly I caught a little white airplane plastic bag in front of me and vomited into it.

"Hanna!", he exclaimed with a concerned look, holding my body bent. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know…", I tried to say, vomiting right after.

"I'll call the air-hostess. You're not well"

"There's no need, Caleb!", I yelled. "I'm feeling well already"

"But Han…"

"No, don't do it. I must be sick because of the turbulence. I shouldn't have eaten during that."

"Are you sure you are ok Hanna?"

"Yes, I'm! And food can also be damaged. Don't worry about me, I'm going to be fine, I swear."

"Hanna…"

"Caleb, I'm not 5 anymore! I know how to care of myself! Just… give me time, ok? I'll be all right."

He made an angry face at me and stroked my hair gently right after, turning back to finish his launch. I put my tray aside and waited for the stewardess come and take it out of my face.

The rest of the trip gone well, nothing else happened to me. I took a nap with my teddy bear in my arms and when I wake up, the plane had already landed in Pennsylvania, USA. Caleb woke me up and I helped him to carry the hand luggage. We took the others luggage in the airport terminal and then we took a bus to Rosewood. When we finally got home, all I wanted was rest. I threw myself on the couch and turned the TV on. Caleb gone to bed takes a nap.

In the night, Caleb prepared a cheese risotto for us and chooses the best wine he could find at home. He put some risotto in our plates and wine in the glasses.

"To our wedding!", he said, raising his glass.

"To our love!", I completed, doing the same.

"Cheers!", we exclaimed together, making a toast.

I took sip and then ate the first bite of the risotto. I barely finished chewing it and I felt the same sickness of the plane. I put the fork on the plate and quickly ran to the bathroom. Caleb ran just after me and saw me crouched in front of the toilet. He sat beside me, putting one hand on my back and holding my hair with the other. When I finished, he looked at me with a mix of angry and concern.

"Hanna, what's going on with you? Really…"

"I don't know, Caleb! I really don't know."

He held me in his chest and stroked my hair. Suddenly he pulled away from me and stood up, looking a little confused.

"Hanna, how long does you period not come?", he asked frowning.

I looked at him incredulous. I thought about that question for about five minutes, doing the math in my mind.

"One month and a half", I answered.

"Is that your normal time?"

"No, no, that's not!"

"So Hanna… I think you are pregnant"


	5. Chapter 5

It was ten o'clock in the morning when the bell rang and I came to answer the door. Caleb was still sleeping after our not very commemorative dinner.

"Hello, French girl!", Spencer said smiling and giving me a long hug. She was holding a big glass bowl capped with a white cloth.

"Hey, girls! What a nice surprise to have you here!"

"What? Did you really think that in two months we would forget you so soon? Ha, you won't get rid of us so fast, Hanna", Aria joked, coming behind Emily and Spencer to give me another hug.

"Come inside, come inside!", I exclaimed, gesturing. "I missed you guys a lot!"

"We missed you too, Han", Emily said coming to hug me too, after passing through the doorway.

"And, as a 'welcome' gift, we brought you this", Spencer said, taking the cloth. "We made those croissants, so you can remember the time you stayed in Paris."

"We did all the flavors that you like: white and black chocolate, strawberry, lemon…", Emily completed smiling.

"Wow, thank you girls! There was no need to do it!", I thanked, taking the bowl from Spencer's hands.

"You're special for us, Han. We wanted to make you a surprise", Aria said, sitting on the couch. "So, tell us, how is Paris? Beautiful, marvelous, fantastic?"

"It's amazing guys, really. I think I'll never see something like that in my life. It's just… magnificent."

"And what about Caleb, what did he think of it?", Emily asked, sat next to Spencer.

"He was fascinated too. But he wasn't much interested in the city, if you understand what I mean…", I said smiling and blinking. "Wait a minute girls, I'll put those croissants in the kitchen and come back to talk."

I put the glass bowl on the kitchen's black stand and came back to the living room, join the girls. I sat in an armchair next to the Aria's side of the couch and held a red pillow. We talked about my trip, about husbands, the wife life, kids and other stuffs for three hours. Caleb came to join us in the middle of the conversation, after he woke up. We were about to offer to the girls a snack when Emily's phone rang. She answered it and immediately her face turned into a horror face. Everybody got up from the couch and waited for her to tell us what was happening. When she turned the cell phone off, she stood up too with a worried face.

"Hanna, I really wanted to stay to lunch with you guys but my mom have just entered in the hospital with a heart attack. I have to see her.", she told us, shaking her body.

"Em, do you want a glass of water? You're really pale.", Caleb suggested.

"No, no, I have to go right now!", she exclaimed.

"So I'm going with you.", Aria said, holding her hand.

"No, there's no need, Aria…", Emily tried to say, gesturing hard.

"You're not going alone anywhere in this state. We definitely are going with you.", Spencer completed.

"There's no…"

"We ARE going, Emily!", Aria yelled, grabbing her arm and dragging her to the door.

I ran to the door to open it and they got of my house. Aria gestured to us to come into her house and I started to go down the stairs from the balcony when I felt someone pushing my arm. I looked back and Caleb was holding me.

"We are not going, Han. You need to rest from… yesterday.", he said.

"Caleb, I'm ok now. And we don't even know if I'm really…"

"Aren't you going?", Spencer asked from the car.

"No, we can't go. Hanna is… a little sick.", Caleb answered.

"Ok, we will keep you two informed", Aria yelled.

We nod our heads and looked while they gone to the hospital.

Emily's mom passed two weeks in the hospital, doing exams and being monitored. After that, the doctor discovered that he had a very rare heart disease and she needed to do a transplant. Emily was desperate but, in the end, everything gone well and her mother got a new heart. She still had to do some treatments and took some medicine for some months.

Two months after that incident with Emily's mom, Caleb and I gone to a doctor. My period didn't come since the trip to Paris and we wanted to know if Caleb's "theory" was right. Dr. Breeland was very nice to us. He asked me to do some exams and blood tests and in two weeks he told us his "diagnosis". In the next weekend, Caleb and I invited all of our friends to a party, saying that we had to commemorate Emily's mom health. In the middle, of the party, Caleb called everybody in the backyard, where was happening the party, and told them he had to make an announcement.

"I want to thank all of you guys for being here today. It is very important to us. All of you have been part of our lives since our teenage years. We all gone through tough times, but fortunately we managed to overcome them and, fortunately, nowadays we are still together. Today we are celebrating our friendship and the health of Mrs. Fields. And this week we find another reason for this celebration.", Caleb said under the attention of our friends.

He looked at me and smiled. I walked through the people and give him a kiss. Then I stopped in front of everybody and started to smile.

"The reason is…", I started to say. "I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello?"

"Hanna?", Spencer said trough the telephone.

"Hey Spence!"

"Hey! Congratulations again about your baby!"

"Thanks, Spence! And how are you?"

"I'm all right. And you?"

"Well, I'm doing what I can do… The sickness is still bothering me sometimes.", I answered.

"That's sucks! Did your doctor tell you when it all will end?"

"I'm fact, it was supposed to end one month ago… But he said it will be over in this month"

"That's good… So Han, I know that you are in a very nice and delicate phase of your life but I called you because I need your help."

"I'll do everything I can to help, Spence! What do you need?"

"Toby and I were planning our wedding to happen in June and we are in March now so… If you can help us with the preparation we'll be very thankful! You've already married so we wanted you and Caleb to give some tips to us. For example, I don't know how to choose the party buffet, I've never organized something so big!"

"Spencer, I'll be honored to help! And I'm sure Caleb will be too!"

"Thanks, Han! You're great!"

"I know, I know…", I joked, laughing.

"And Han, there's one more thing I need to say…"

"What's up, Spence? Is something wrong?"

"No, no! Everything is fine! But I decided to invite you and Caleb to be my maid of honor and my best man. What do you think?"

"Wow! That's would be great! Thank you!"

"Thank _you_, Han! You are my best friend, seriously!"

"So do you!"

"Well, I don't want to take more of your time. Thanks again, Han, really! And take care of yourself ok? I want this baby to grow strong and healthy!"

"It will, Spence… It will.", I said smiling and stroking my still little belly.

"Have a good day, Hanna!"

"You too!"

"Bye!"

[…]

After four long months of experimenting, choosing things and preparation, June finally came, so Spencer's wedding.

"I'm not sure if it will be good at his dress… White is not my color."

"Stop it, Spence! You look gorgeous! Seriously!", I said to her, making her look at herself in the mirror. "Look at that body! Toby will be crazy for you, believe me Spencer!"

"Are you sure, Han?"

"Yes, I'm 100% sure. Now stop complaining and get ready ok? I have to go now."

"Wait, are you leaving? Already!?", she exclaimed looking at me with a desperate face.

"Yeas, Caleb is coming to take to me the church.", I explained. "But don't worry, Spence. I'll be right there if you need, ok? And remember: you're beautiful!"

She took a deep breath and hugged me, smiling.

"You're awesome, Han. Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome, Spence!", I said smiling. "Now, take care of yourself, ok? And remember, always smile!"

"Ok, Han! See you soon!"

I gave her a cheek kiss and holding my belly and my tail dress, I gone downstairs, going to outside the house to wait for Caleb to come. His black car stopped in front of the house and he came out of it, going to get me on Spencer's porch. He kissed my lips and held my arm, guiding me to the car. He opened the front door and helped me to get in, still holding my arm while I carefully sat in the passenger's seat. He sat beside me in the driver's seat and started the car, taking us to the Rosewood church.

When the wedding march started to play, the church's doors opened and everyone got up. Spencer was standing outside the church, holding a beautiful pink roses bouquet. His brown hair was tied in a bun in the top of her head, letting her curls hanging out of it. Her makeup was perfect: her eyes were highlighted by the eyeliner and her lips were glowing softly by the lipstick. He was smiling timidly while her dad was holding her left arm. She gave the first step into the church and suddenly I wanted to cry. One of my best friends was having her happiest moment in life and I helped her to have it. I was there watching it. She looked at me and I smiled to her, whispering "you're beautiful!" with my mouth, holding the tears. I felt a kick in my belly and I softly stroked it, smiling. "He thinks you're beautiful too", I thought.

"What's wrong?", Caleb asked me worried.

"Nothing, babe. Our little angel is just happy", I answered smiling, still looking and stroking my belly.

The wedding was just perfect and so the party. I couldn't dance or drink because of my pregnancy but it was awesome anyway. I spent part of the night talking to Emily's mama, who was really excited and happy about the wedding and my baby. She was very nice to me, helping me to stand up when I needed and Caleb wasn't around, even after the heart problem she had.

Spencer changed the dress when the party started and became more beautiful than she was before, if that was possible. Toby was good looking too. They are the cutest couple I've ever seen. When was about one o'clock in the morning, they cut the cake. It was simply delicious! I ate two pieces of it. And when the sun rises again, the party was still happening. I was getting sleepy and Caleb took me home to rest. I was in the seventh month of pregnancy and I really needed to rest.

Two days after the wedding, my phone rang at seven o'clock in the morning. It was from Emily's house.

"Hey, what's up, Em? Something's wrong?". I said still sleepy trough the phone.

"Yes, Han, something is very, very wrong! My mom had another heart attack!", she said almost crying.

"WHAT!? Emily, keep calm! Do you take her to the hospital?"

"Yes, Han. The doctors are doing a surgery but I don't know what will happen to her!"

"I'm going there, Em. Don't panic, ok? I'm on my way."

I ran fasters as I could to my room and woke Caleb up. I explained to him what was happening and he jumped of the bed, getting dressed and helping me to put my clothes on quickly. We drove to the hospital to meet Emily. When we got there, Spencer and Aria were already there.

"Hey, girls, what's the situation?", I asked sitting next to them in the waiting room.

"Mrs. Field is still being operated.", Aria answered.

"Everything is going to be ok, Emily, believe that.", Caleb said, trying to help.

"Yeah, your mom is strong and healthy. She will get through this, I'm sure."

Emily was crying loudly between us and we were trying to comfort her. We waited for notices for about three long hours. When Emily finally stopped crying, a very tall doctor came to inform us about the surgery. He took his white mask off and ran his hand trough his black hair. He greeted us with a very serious face and took a step back.

"Well, Ms. Field, I have to tell you that me and my crew did everything we could to save your mother. Unfortunately, she didn't make it…"

"NO!", Emily yelled. "NO, NO, NO!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Field…", the doctor said.

"No, please, tell me it is a lie! Please, doc!", she started to cry again, holding his arms.

"I wish I could…", he said. "But as her doctor, I have to tell you the truth: she was _poisoned._"


	7. Chapter 7

In the day of mrs. Fields's funeral I was already dressed to go when Caleb had just put away. He saw me in black clothes and made his cute angry/confused face, looking to me from head to toe.

"Where do you think you are going?", he asked me.

"Well, I don't think I can go to a party with this clothes", I answered joking.

"If you are thinking you're going to the funeral, I have to say that you're completely wrong. I won't let you go to that funeral, Hanna."

"Why!?", I asked confused.

"You're in the seventh month of pregnancy! You can't pass trough hard moments like this. Besides, yesterday you weren't feeling well remember?"

"But it's Emily's mom, Caleb! I have to go!", I protested.

"No way Han. You're going to stay home and rest. Our baby is almost born, you can't take the risk of lose it now."

"But…"

"I don't want to discuss with you, babe. Please think in the baby's health! A funeral it's not a place to a pregnant woman. And you're not okay to go Hanna, you said to me this morning that your head was aching."

"Caleb, please! My friend needs me!"

"I now Han. I'm her friend too and I'm sure she will understand if I said that you're not feeling ok to go. You can phone her later and give her your condolences."

"Ok Caleb, you win. I'm going to stay. But please promise me you're going to explain to Emily why I won't go"

"Ok, babe I promise", he said giving me a kiss in the forehead.

I smiled and saw him going out of the house. I sighed and stroked my belly, feeling a little kick in my hands. "It's just us now, my angel", I thought.

[…]

"Caleb, the water broke and it's hurting!", I yelled holding my belly while I tried to run to him.

"What!? Hold on, Han, we're going to the hospital right now!", he said helping me to walk.

Caleb helped me to enter in the car and he drove fast to the Rosewood Hospital. In the way I asked him to phone to the girls and he did.

"Deep breath Hanna, we're almost there!" he said to me in the car.

The pain was so intense that I couldn't answer him. I just breathed while held my belly. I felt something moving inside me and I thought I was going to give birth right in the car. When we finally got in the hospital, the doctors led me to the surgery room in a litter. I was sweating cold when they finally put me in the operating table.

"Now we need you to push hard, ok? " a blond woman said to me while Caleb and her were holding my hands.

I nodded my head speechless and shaking.

"Push!", the doctor under my head said.

I tried harder as I could to do what he was asking. My whole body was shaking and sweating and I barely breathed. My eyes were closed and my hands were holding strongly the edges of the table. Every part of my body was aching.

"it's hurting!", I yelled to them.

"Hold on, honey! Everything is going to be ok!", Caleb said. "You can do this!"

I tried again but I didn't feel any better.

"You have to push harder!", the doctor screamed.

"I can't!", I yelled again.

Thirty minutes passed and nothing changed. They kept telling me to push harder but there was no sign of my baby. I saw Caleb's face and he was very worried.

"We have to do a cesarean or they'll die!", a black haired woman said to the doctor.

"You're right, it's our only choice now!", the doctor answered. "Apply the anesthesia, nurse!"

"Caleb…", I whispered looking at him desperately.

"Shhh, you're going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok", he said to me smiling trough the blue hospital mask.

I felt a prick in my back and my legs slowly stopped aching. I felt they cutting me in the belly and opening the cut. I wasn't felling any pain but the sensation was very uncomfortable. I tried to keep calm but I every time I thought that I wouldn't go out of that alive. Suddenly I heard a scream and I little cry. I looked at Caleb and he was crying and smiling at the same time.

"It's a boy!", the doctor said.

"It's a boy, Han!", Caleb whimpered to me.

The nurse brought a little and fragile baby wrapped in a towel and put him in my chest. He was crying so loud that I thought my ears would explode. When he touched my body he immediately stopped crying.

"I think he likes his mother", Caleb said joking and crying, holding my hand.

I laughed, crying too, and tried to caress the baby's head.

"My little Oliver", I said.

"Oliver! It's a very good name!", Caleb said smiling.

"Wow, and I think we have another little buddy here!", I heard the black haired woman say.

"What!?", Caleb screamed.

Another cry was heard in the room and another baby was in the doctor's hands.

"Yeah, little Oliver is going to have a sister!", the nurse announced to us bringing the other baby.

"Oh my God Caleb! I can't believe that!", I said crying.

"Me neither, Han!", he exclaimed laughing and holding my hand.

The two babies were put together in my chest and the medical crew asked us to take a picture of our new family. We agreed. Caleb was looking like the happiest man in the whole world.

"What name the girl will have?", I asked him.

"What about Samantha?"

"Samantha is good! I always wanted to have this name!", I said.

"So Samantha will be!", he joked.

After that, the doctor lead me to the room with Caleb. The girls were in the hospital and they entered in my room smiling and congratulating us for the couple twins.

"They are sooo beautiful, Hanna!", Spencer said. "They look like real angels sleeping in the maternity!"

"Thanks, Spence! I think it's time for you and Toby to have your own angel!", I said joking.

"Yeah… About that… I'm already pregnant."

"OH MY GOD, SPENCE! Congratulations!", Aria screamed giving her a hug.

"Wow, that's a good new!", I said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, I know!", she said smiling too.

The girls started to ask me how the child-birth was and what their names was when suddenly Caleb's phone rang. He took it from his pocket and I saw him get pale. Everyone stopped speaking and looked at him.

"What's wrong, honey?", I asked worried.

He didn't say anything. He just turned the phone to me to read the message. And then I got pale too and started shaking.

"_Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder where the babies are. Up above the clouds so high, they are going to meet mrs. Fields in the sky –A_"


	8. Chapter 8

"Did you catch everything?", I asked Caleb

"Yes. There's nothing more in the room.", He answered.

"So, let's go pick the babies up!"

Carrying a big black bag in the shoulders, Caleb followed me through the hospital corridors until we reached the maternity ward. A young blond nurse came to attend us with a smile in her face.

"Can I help?", she asked gently.

"Yes! I'm the mother of Oliver and Samantha Rivers.", I answered showing her my hospital bracelet on which was written my name and the name of the babies. "The doctor gave me high and we come to take them home."

"All right!", she said picking the bracelet of my hands. "Wait here, I will be right back."

I and Caleb were standing in front of the glass leading to maternity. I watched all the babies lying in small cradles, each one cuter than the other, and I thought about how my life would be now with the couple twins. Suddenly, the nurse appeared in my field of vision. She walked through the cradles, looking at the bracelets in the arms of each baby. Then she made a strange face and ran out of the room.

"What's wrong, babe?", Caleb asked me coming closer. He must have seen my worried face in the maternity glass.

"I don't know… Apparently, the nurse didn't find the twins.", I answered.

"What!?", he screamed with a horror face.

A fat and black haired woman entered in the room with the nurse and they started talking. The young nurse seemed worried and she started to explain the situation to the other woman. The fat one looked at her with a face that showed she did not believe in the story. The nurse said something like "look for yourself" and crossed her arms. The other woman passed through the babies too and didn't find the twins too. The two women got out of the room and I held Caleb's hand hard. We heard steps in the corridor and we both turned our heads in the direction of the noise. The blond nurse came and stopped in front of us with a sad face.

"What is going on?", I asked worried.

"We… We are having a little problem in there. Your babies aren't in the maternity.", she answered.

"What!? Where are they then?", Caleb asked nervous.

"We… We don't know yet sir", she answered closing her eyes, afraid.

"What do you mean? You work here, you _have_ to know where are them!", Caleb shouted.

"I'm sorry!", she said almost crying. "I've been working here since last week! It's my first job sir!"

"But… But… What a irresponsibility!", Caleb screamed.

"Caleb, don't be so cruel!", I yelled, almost crying too.

"I'll look again, I promise!", the nurse said running to the maternity again.

"What if –A kidnapped the babies, Caleb?", I said whimpering.

"Shhh, don't said that, Han!", he said pulling me into his arms. "They will find Olie and Sam, I promise…"

"I'm sure that was –A, Caleb! Who else could be?", I screamed.

He stayed silent and started to caress my hair while I sniffed in his chest. Then the fat woman appeared in the corridor and come to talk to us.

"Mister, miss… I'm here to make an announcement. Your babies are not in our maternity. But don't worry, we will do everything to find them", she said serious.

"It's your responsibility to take care of those babies! How can you let two of them disappear all of sudden?", Caleb yelled angry at the woman, still holding me.

"Sorry sir, but if you don't…"

"Here it is! Oliver and Samantha Rivers, ready to go home", a redheaded nurse said smiling and interrupting the fat woman. She was carrying the twins in her arms, both of then dressed up and sleeping deep.

"Where were them?", the black haired woman asked angry.

"I was giving them a bath. The doctor told me earlier that they might be liberated today, so I prepare them to go home", she explained. "So there it is! Here, take your angels!"

I separated from Caleb and held Oliver gently in my arms while he took Samantha in his. They were sleeping really deep and didn't even notice it. They look like real angels sleeping and it was so cute that a tear rolled from my eye.

"Thank you!', I said to the nurse. "You gave us a really big scare! But thank God, nothing bad really happened to my babies."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I really didn't mean it!"

"But everything it's ok now, it's all that matters!", Caleb said smiling while looked to Samantha.

"Let's go home, honey", I said.

As we entered in the car, the twins woke up and immediately started to cry in our hands.

"Oh, no! Not now!", Caleb exclaimed. "What do you want, ha?"

"I'm think they are hungry, babe"

"Good guess. You can feed them in the car. Let's go."

[...]

When we finally got home after thirty minutes of pure crying, we got really scared. We gone upstairs to put the babies in the cribs and when we opened the door, we saw everything in the room ransacked. Every mobile and every decoration. I look frightened to Caleb and he seems startled too. The cribs were stoked and removed from the original place and the animal wallpaper was spotted with some kind of pen ink. We looked in every room of the house but nothing was missing or overturned. No window was broken and the doors had no sign of forced entry. Everything was normal except the babies' room. When we gone put each baby in the respective crib, we got more scared. In the white blankets, someone wrote with the same pen ink:

"_Sleep with the angels or the devil may catch your dreams –A_"


	9. Chapter 9

"Caleb, what are we going to do? –A wants your little babies!", I exclaimed scared and crying sat in our bed.

"Maybe –A just want to scare us… Don't cry, Han, we are going to find a way to solve this situation, ok?", he said hugging me and stroking my hair gently.

"But Caleb, you know what –A is capable of! If they want Olie and Sam then they will have them no matter what we do!"

"Shh, don't think this way! Nothing is gonna happen to them while I'm alive, I promise", he whispered kissing me in the forehead.

"What about Spencer? She's pregnant and soon her baby will be born, there's one more target to –A! We can't leave her alone now when she did so much for us."

"Hey, who said we are going to leave her alone? We will find a way to protect everyone's kid, just… just let me think about it, ok?"

O looked at him in his deep brown eyes and I just saw the most determinate man in the world. He was being true when he said he would find a way to solve the whole situation, Caleb was the kind of man that would put the world down to keep his promise and to protect the ones he loves. My eyes dried from the tears and I smiled, giving him a kiss in his lips. He cuddled me in his arms and we were sitting together on the bed for a few moments. Then I heard the screaming of the twins in the next room. I looked at Caleb's face and sighed. He kissed me again in the forehead and then we jumped from the bed to go to the babies' room. I caught Oliver in my arms while Caleb held Samantha. I feed Oliver while Caleb was playing with the little girl. When I finished, we switched them. Then we stayed in silence, shaking the babies in our arms for them to sleep. Oliver was the first one to fall asleep. I put him in his crib while Caleb tried to make Samantha sleep. When he finally did it, we left the room, closing the door in silence.

"Hanna, I guess I have a solution for our problems", he said whispering and smiling to me.

[…]

"You can put your luggage in the left room", I said to Spencer pointing the last door in the corridor. "It's not that big, but I think you'll be fine with Toby in there."

"Thanks, Han! And don't worry, we don't need much space…", she said entering in the room with a big and black suitcase. "In fact, you and Caleb won't even know we are here."

"Thank you again, Caleb and Hanna, for letting us live here!", said Toby helping Spencer with the bags and cases. "We appreciate your preoccupation and attention."

"You're welcome!", said Caleb. "If you two needed something don't be shy to ask us, ok?"

"Ok", said Spencer after a long sigh. "Well, I think I'll need some coffee now, if you don't mind."

"Spence, remember what the doctor said about caffeine. You can't drink coffee all day like you used to.", Toby warned.

"It's just a cup of coffee, babe. I need coffee.", she begged to him. "Besides, I didn't drink it today."

"Okay, honey. But not too much all right?"

She nodded smiling and gave him a kiss.

"Come here, let's do some coffee before lunch!", I said to Spencer leading her to the kitchen.

Caleb's idea of bringing Spencer and Toby to live with us was just perfect! Thus, Spencer would be safe with us until her baby was born and she and Toby protect our twins. Caleb and I had to leave for work in the morning and Toby worked in the afternoon. It was the perfect combination of schedules! Spencer, Oliver and Samantha would never be alone in the house. In addition, she and Toby would be great company for us, they were great people. I would thank Caleb for this until I die! We thought about bringing Emily too, but she will have to travel in the next week. Besides, she was still in mourning for her mother. Anyway, we would be very happy this way…

Six months later, Spencer gave birth to a beautiful little girl named Julie. She and Toby were very happy about their daughter and we decided to celebrate it in our house. Some weeks after Spencer come out of the hospital we organized everything to her party. She couldn't be happier then she was in that day! Oliver and Samantha were both with almost one year old and we are planning their party's too. Caleb had already chosen the theme for them: 101 Dalmatians. It was a cute movie and a "unisex" one too. Oliver was almost saying "mommy" while Samantha was still muttering unintelligible words.

One day, after me and Caleb came back to our house from work, Toby and Spencer weren't in the house. There was an uncomfortable silence in there. Not even Julie was making sounds. Caleb and I stared at each other afraid in the front doorway.

"Hello?", Caleb yelled.

Nobody answered.

"Is anybody there?", I screamed. Nobody answered too.

We put our case and bag in the sofa and we gone upstairs rapidly, heading straight to the kids room. The door was closed as usual and we opened it. There was nothing different in there but there were no children too. Caleb ran to look in Julie's crib and I ran to look in Olie's and Sam's beds. There was no signal of –A. Suddenly we heard the back door opening and we ran downstairs just to face Toby and Spencer with the three kids in their arms. They looked surprised at us and Samantha said one of her weird words.

"Where were you?", I asked worried.

"We gone to the bakery to buy some candies and bread.", Spencer said.

"Why you two look so frightened?", Toby asked putting a white bag in the kitchen table.

"We thought –A has taken the children away!", Caleb explained. "Thank God they are safe!"

"Oh, we forgot to write a note to you! I'm so sorry, guys!", Spencer apologized, giving us Oliver and Samantha.

"Well, next time please leave a note, ok?", Caleb requested, kissing Oliver's cheek gently.

"Ok. Now let me go to work or I'll be late!", Toby said catching his brown coat in the sofa. "Goodbye sweetie! See you soon!", he said kissing Spencer in the lips and Julie in the forehead.

When he left the house, the cell phones of everyone in the room rang. We stared at each other and slowly we saw our messages.

"_This time it wasn't me to take your babies but in the next it will be. –A_"

[…]

One day before Sam and Olie complete one year, everything was already planned and bought for their party. We had invited all of our friends and it promised to be a really cool celebration. Lacked only one thing for the party: get a 101 Dalmatians banner in the party supply store. Toby had taken Julie to play in the park and Caleb had gone to work. Spencer has to stay in the house to take care of the twins so only left me to get this banner. I didn't have to work in that day so I could get the banner every time I wanted. Then I left the house under Spencer's eyes after put the twins to sleep in their room. It took an hour to the store man gave me the banner. It seems like he didn't want to give it to me. Anyway, when I finally got it, I drove home.

"I come back", I yelled in the doorway of the back door, locking it after I entered in the house.

Nobody answered and there was a creepy silence.

"Hello? Spence, are you ok?", I asked again, putting the rolled banner against the wall and the keys in the kitchen table.

Nobody answered again and I walked through the house until I find Spencer sleeping in the sofa of the living room with the television turned on mute in front of her.

"Hey, Spence, are you ok?", I asked shaking her gently. She didn't wake up or made a sign that she would. "Spencer?", I asked again now shaking her really hard. She didn't wake up anyway.

My heart jumped in my chest and I started patting her face. She didn't wake either. I got on her wrist and measure her pressure. She was alive! But she wasn't responding to my claims… Suddenly an idea occurred to me and I climbed the stairs as fast as I could, my breathe skirt hot through my nostrils and the air pressured my lungs. I ran in the corridor just to see the kid's room door opened just like the window.

"NO!", I screamed when I saw the beds empty. I ran to them and started to look for the kids in the blankets but I couldn't find anyone of them. "SAMMY! OLIE!", I yelled.

Nobody answered and the wind blew through the window, making the blue curtains fly.

"NO!", I yelled again, letting myself fall on the ground. I felt the tears in my eyes and tightness in the throat. Now everything was making sense: the guy in the store was slowing me down, so I couldn't get home in time to save my kids. –A probably should have drugged Spencer so he/she could get my twins.

"Mommy!", said a tiny voice in the corridor. "Mommyyy!"

Oliver was crawling to me as fast as he could with a big smile on his face and a yellow car in his hand. I turned to him and jumped from the ground, going catch him in the floor and hold him into my arms. The toy car stayed in the ground but Oliver didn't seem to care. He started to clap his little hands while I kissed him and cried at the same time.

"Oh, Jesus, you're still here! Thank God!", I said crying. "Thank God you're ok, Olie!"

"Mommy!", he kept saying. "Tata!"

"Tata? What's that Olie? Who's Tata?"

"Tata, mommy!", he said again smiling and laughing.

"Tata…", I whispered thinking about what he was trying to say. "Caleb id the dad, Hanna is the mom, Spencer is the aunt, Toby is the uncle and the sister is Saman… SAMANTHA!", I yelled, making him a little bit surprised. "Oliver, you are trying to say that they got your sister?"

I waited for him to say something but then I remembered he was just a baby. I caught my cell phone in the pocket and showed Oliver a photo of his sister took two days before. Immediately he started to clap his hands and yell "Tata" to the photo.

"Oh, good Lord… Who did it to Samantha, Oliver? Hã? Who did it? Who took your sister away?", I screamed but obviously I got no answer. Suddenly me phone rang and I knew what was waiting for me. I opened the message just to cry a little more.

"_One year, one baby. Next year I'll have both and you'll have none. Kisses –A_"


	10. Chapter 10

"You are not alone in this. Do you hear me? I'll be by your side every time, for anything that you need, okay? I'll not let you face this alone, Hanna. I'm here for you", Caleb said holding my arms and looking into my eyes.

I wiped the tears that ran down my cheeks with the backs of my hands and I gave a long sigh. It was Oliver's and Samantha's birthday and in the past day, A had just kidnapped Samantha. The cops were still looking for her but they couldn't find anything until that day. I couldn't sleep at night and I passed it crying like never before. Caleb was worried about Sam but mostly about me. He hugged me and gave me a kiss in the forehead.

"I love you, babe", I whispered sniffling and looking to him.

"It's our son's birthday. Let's forget about that for a minute and celebrate with him. He needs it. And so do us."

"He is our only kid now…", I said silently, almost crying again.

"Shhh! Don't think this way. Maybe the cops find Samy or maybe –A bring her back to us. Don't think of the worst, Hanna", he said squeezing me even stronger in his arms. "Now, just promise me you'll be ok. For Oliver. For me."

"I… I'll try, okay?"

He smiled and gave me a long kiss. His arms in my waist made me feel safe and warm and for a second I forgot about everything that we were passing trough and surrendered to him completely. Suddenly, the bell rang and we had to separate ourselves. Caleb went to answer the door while I gone upstairs to bring Oliver down to his party. Spencer, Toby and Julie were waiting for us with Caleb in the living room.

"Julie!", Oliver shouted smiling and running for the Cavanaugh's daughter.

"Be careful, sweetie!", I said to him. "You don't want to get hurt in your own birthday party, do you?"

"Don't worry, Han. They won't break anything… Much.", Spencer said coming to hug me. "How are you?", she whispered in my ear when we greet.

"I'm trying, Spence", I answered silently. "I really am."

"If you need anything, you can call me anytime", she said moving away and smiling.

"You can count on me too, Han. We all are a family now", Toby said hugging me too.

"Thanks, guys. You don't know how much it is important to me right now…", I thanked almost crying again.

Caleb, Toby and Spencer came to hug me and I closed my eyes. Their love was genuine and I knew that they would be there for me in any situation. They were the best friends that I could have in the whole world.

"Now, let's party!", Caleb said smiling and taking us to the yard.

The guests were coming and our backyard was quickly full of people and kids running in the grass. Emily and her new girlfriend, Brigit, were sitting in a table with Aria and Ezra. My mom was with Pastor Ted and my dad with Isabel in separated tables. Oliver was going at every table to give everybody he knew a kiss in the cheek. When the sun started to go down, Caleb and I called everyone to sing with us and Olie the "Happy Birthday". Spencer brought the cake from inside the house and put in a table in front of the 101 Dalmatians' banner. Caleb raised Oliver in his arms so he could reach the candles in the cake. Toby took some photos of everyone sing and clapping hands and then Olie blew out the candles with a smiling laugh.

The party was awesome and Oliver had a really great time. At night, when everybody has already went home and Caleb, Olie and I were alone, I went to Olie's room to put him to sleep. He wore his new dinosaurs' pajamas that Spencer gave to him and went to lie down in bed. I took a book and went to lie down beside him.

"The Incredible Story of Drew, the Sheepdog", I read the title. "It was six o'clock in the morning when Drew, the sheepdog woke up in the farm…"

[…]

When I finished the book, Oliver was already sleeping next to me with his little brown bear in his arms. I got out of the bed silently and kissed him gently in the forehead. I walked out of the room, turning the lights of and closing the door. When I gone downstairs I found Caleb sleeping in the sofa with the TV turned on. I put the book in the bookcase and turned the TV off. He opened his eyes immediately and rubbed it.

"Sorry honey, I didn't mean to wake you up", I said quietly.

"I was just waiting for you", he said sitting in the sofa.

"You are the sweetest husband in the world, do you know that?"

"And you are the hottest wife", he answered smiling.

I was about to give him a kiss when the front door bell rang. We both looked to the clock at the same time and then we starred to each other seriously. Caleb stood up and gone to answer the door. He looked in the peephole and opened the door with a serious face. Two cops were standing in the doorway.

"Good night", one of them said. "We're sorry to bother you that time of the day but we found some things that may interest you."

"What… What kind of things?"

"Things from the Samantha's case."

"Please, come in", Caleb said giving a step back.

"Excuse me, ma'am", they said to me when they entered.

I sat on the sofa with Caleb by my side and the cops stayed up, with the hands in the pockets. One of them, the bald, were holding a little black bag. They starred at us for some moments, choosing the words to say.

"Some of our colleagues were driving in the Rosewood highway to do the daily patrol and the found some clothes in the ground. First, they thought that was from a tramp or something but when they got closer, they realized that it were from a baby girl. Nobody lives near that area and just trucks and trailers are using that highway, so there was no chance to be from a family that were passing there by car. When they got back to Rosewood, they saw the Samantha poster in the police station and realized that the clothes they found were exactly like the clothes that your daughter was wearing in the poster. The police didn't make tests yet but we are here to show them first to you", he said while the other cop opened the black bag and took of a transparent plastic bag with a purple little t-shirt, a black little velvet coat and a black skirt. They were torn and dirty.

Caleb took the plastic bag in his hands and looked to it shocked. He blinked some times and passed it to me. I remembered that, in the day –A took Samantha from us, she was wearing that set of clothes. I remembered the day Caleb and I bought it to her in the store next to our house. I couldn't speak or even blink while I was looking to it. A cop had to take it from me because I got paralyzed.

"Now we have to ask that: Are those clothes from your daughter?", one of them said.

"Y…Yes", Caleb answered looking to the floor.

"Are you sure?"

"Y… Yes", he answered again.

"All right. Now we are going to take this to the police investigators. They will make some tests with the evidences and when the results get ready, we are going to contact you", the bald cop said. "I'm really sorry to bring this to you but it's our job and we needed to show you these to solve the case."

"That's ok", Caleb said finally looking to them but with a very sad face. "We understand."

"If you excuse us, we have to go. Good night to you and we apologize for the inconvenience."

Caleb merely nodded and led them to the door, leaving them out of the house. He closed the door again and then sat back next to me in the sofa. We held each other and we started crying like babies in the silent room.

[…]

A few months after the cops visit, we got mailed by the police. In a beige envelope, the results of the exams in Sam's clothes were sent. Olie was in Spencer's house playing with Julie and Caleb and I sat on the sofa to open the envelope together. Maybe it was better if we never have opened it. In the paper was written that there were tire marcs, earth and blood in the clothes suggesting that maybe Samantha was hit by a car on purpose and stabbed in some parts of the body. They didn't say the she was dead already because they needed the corpse to say that but when it comes to –A, we knew that Samantha was no longer alive.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm not ready for this, Caleb."

"I know, babe. I am not ready for it too but it is better for us and for him", he said taking my hand in his hands while we were lying in our bed at night.

"But what if someone comes here to pick him up? I mean, someone who's not one of us. We are going to lose him too! And I don't think I can handle it one more time…", I said almost crying when I remembered Samantha's kidnapping.

"Don't think this way, Han! We have already talked with all the employees and the local police is on guard. Nobody will take him from us! Relax, ok?"

"But you know –A! She or he knows how to get what it wants! I still think Oliver will be safer in our house."

"Hanna, Olie have to get along with other kids! He have to live too! And the sooner, the better! Come on! We are not going to argue over this again, are we?"

"I just wanted to keep our son safe! But if you want to take the risk, all right, take it! However, when Oliver disappear don't say that I didn't warn you about it!", I said with tears coming down my face.

"I know that Sam's kidnapping was traumatic, I was living it too, but know we have ways to protect Olie that we didn't have before, honey. All of the cops in Rosewood are already warned about it and they won't let anybody take our son from us. They will watch him over every day and nothing will happen, ok?", Caleb said stroking my cheeks and drying my tears.

I sniffed and nodded my head. He gave me a kiss in the forehead and smiled, hugging me after. We got under the covers and he turned out the lights. In the next day, we'll take Oliver to his first day in the primary school.

"Good morning, sunshine! It's time to wake up, you have to go to school!", I said trying to wake Oliver up. He shook his eyes against the light that I turned on and muttered unintelligible words.

I helped him to get up and dressed him. We gone downstairs where Caleb was putting Olie's lunch in a blue Spiderman's bag. Then we all walked into the kitchen to have breakfast. Caleb had already put the plates and the cups on the table. While he was frying eggs and bacon, I was making Oliver's milk. He ate an apple while Caleb and I were eating our breads with eggs and bacon and then we left home. When we arrived at Olie's school I got off the car with Oliver and we stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. I squatted in front of him and stroked his blonde hair.

"Mom, why dad is not here? Is he coming?", he asked seriously looking at me.

"Dad and I won't come with you, honey", I answered trying to handle the crying.

"Why?"

"Because… Because we have to work and we can't stay here."

"I'm not going to see you anymore?", he asked with little tears in his brown eyes.

"No! No, babe. We'll came here to pick you up later to go back home. But while this, I don't want you to cry, ok? There are many kids in there, just like you and Julie and you'll have a lot of fun with them, I'm sure. Some nice women will teach you things and help you too. There are a lot of games and toys there for you to play. And you have to behave well ok sweetie? Don't strike others kids, don't yell at people and obey the older people. And please Oliver, don't talk to strange adults. Don't go anywhere with anyone else who's not me or your dad. It's dangerous and we'll be very worried. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, mommy."

"So, what you can't do?"

"Talk and walk with strangers", he repeated.

"All right. Now you'll go there and have a lot of fun!"

I took his hand and guided him into the primary school where a blonde lady was waiting for us. She took his lunch bag in a hand and held his little fingers in the other smiling while talking to Oliver. I gave him a kiss in the cheeks and said goodbye, going back to the car where Caleb was waiting for me.

In the evening, Caleb and I came back to the primary school to take Oliver home. When we were arriving, I saw Olie in the front door surrounded by other children and with a woman that I didn't see before. The woman was holding his hand and talking to him. Suddenly, someone with a black hoddie came from nowhere and the woman give Oliver to the person. He was a little bit confused and refused to go. The woman was trying to convince him while Caleb was parking the car.

"Caleb, -A is here! It's trying to take Oliver!", I screamed in the car.

"What?!"

"Look!", I said ponting to the person in the hoddie. "We have to stop them!"

Before he could said anything more, I opened the door and jumped from the car, running and yelling at the woman. –A heard it and started to run, leaving Olie in the school.

"STOP THAT PERSON! HELP!", I yelled, hopping that some guard was around to hear. All of the parents and children in the sidewalk were in panic and –A escaped easily from them. Before it turned the corner, four cops showed up to stop it but –A ran away from them too. Three cops started to chase –A and they gone away from the school. While that, I was yelling at the woman that was giving Olie to –A and one of the cops came to help.

"What happened here?", he asked me worried.

"This woman was helping someone to kidnap my son!", I answered angry, pointing at the lady in front of me.

"Well, what do you have to say about this young lady?", the asked for her.

"I didn't know that this person was trying to rapt Oliver! I thought it was one of his familiars!", she lied.

"Sorry, but that's a lie! My husband and I told every single worker here to NOT, in any circumstances, let anyone but us pick Oliver up!"

The cop raised an eyebrow and the woman looked worried to us. And then she started running away from us. The cop ran after her and didn't let she escape.

"Now you have to explain yourself to the police, miss!", the cop said holding her hands together. "Is everything ok now?", he asked me.

"Yeah, yeah. For now, everything is fine. Thank you, sir!", Caleb answered behind me with a smile on his face.

"All right! If you two need some help, just call us."

"Yes, we will!", I said smiling and lifting Oliver in my arms.

The cop put the woman in the bushwacker and gone away. Caleb, Oliver and I got into our car and Caleb drove us back home. When we arrived, there was a note in the front door:

"_Maybe I couldn't take Oliver today but someday, sometime, they both will be mine. Kisses –A'_"


End file.
